Love is a Word I Never Learned To Pronounce
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: "Courtney, Courtney.. Hey, Courtney. Courtney, can you hear me? Courtney!" "Shut up! What do you want?" "I love you." For Alexex


_**True: In regards to The Unbroken Truth: Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it. A slight writer's block, no biggy. I'll try and update soon. Hopefully by the end of the month...**_

_**But this is for my friend, my buddy, my partner in crime, Alexex. You're an awesome friend, and for your birthday, I couldn't just do nothing. **_

* * *

><p><em>Summary: "Courtney, Courtney.. Hey, Courtney. Courtney, can you hear me? Courtney!" "Shut up! What do you want?" "I love you."<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dictatorship<em>**

"So, Duncan, why'd you break up with Courtney?"

"Yeah, I thought you guys had a good relationship."

The delinquent snorted. "Oh please, it wasn't a relationship, it was a dictatorship. I broke up with her because she was way too controlling."

Owen blinked. "I thought it was because you caught her making out with Trent Smith."

_**Science**_

"I can't believe they got together." A scowl took up Duncan's face, as he watched his ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend walk down the hallway, holding hands of course.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to guess those two were going to fall in love."

_**Headline**_

"No. Way."

On the front of the new _Total Drama_ magazine was a picture of Trent and Courtney, kissing. The title read, _Mending Hearts._

"Sierra, I'm going to kill you!"

_**Week**_

It only took a week of dating for Trent to figure out he was in love with Courtney.

_**Soup**_

_"Treeeent!"_

"Yes, Courtney, I have your chicken soup."

"But-"

"And yes, I did make sure to heat it for exactly ten minutes, no less, no more."

_**Score**_

Trent ignored his classmates' cheers as the buzzer rang, signaling their homecoming victory.

He was too busy watching his girlfriend jump around in her blue and yellow cheerleading uniform.

_**Hello**_

Trent's breath caught in his throat. His heart started beating faster. His hands got sweaty.

It was amazing what that woman could do to him only by saying good morning.

_**Divorce**_

Courtney swiftly wrote her name in the papers that scrawled across her desk. "Duncan, just sign the stupid papers already so we can get out of here."

"Princess, you act like you're getting married."

"Actually, I am."

Courtney smiled as she thought of her fiancé, ignoring the shocked and angry looks of her ex-husband.

_**Side**_

"I can't _believe_ you, Duncan!" Tears poured down tan cheeks. Courtney furiously wiped them away, but the entire school could still see she was falling apart. "Did this whole relationship mean _nothing_ to you?"

"You're the one that tried to change me!" She wasn't sure what hurt more, the fact that her ex-boyfriend cheated on her, or the fact that he still didn't think he did anything wrong.

All of Lincoln High seemed to take Duncan's side at those words.

But Trent would still stand beside her, it didn't matter if she was wrong or right.

_**Courage**_

"Oh, Trent, your so brave!" Courtney wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Trent had no idea why she made such a big deal out of him simply throwing away the green jelly.

_**Introduction**_

"Hi, you must be the other contestents. It's so nice to meet you."

It took two sentences for Trent to fall in love.

_**Dish**_

Trent knew his girlfriend was exhausted, and the last thing she wanted to do was make dinner for her boyfriend. So when she came home from work, he already had dinner reservations at her favorite restraunt.

_**Airport**_

"You-You can't leave..."

Trent sighed. "I don't want to, but... Courtney, we both know this is best for our country."

"Fine! If you want to leave me and Alexandra, then fine!" She put a hand on her round stomach. Trent was about to respond, but the call for Afghanistan recruits interuppted him.

"I love you babe..." He pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Tears welled up in his green eyes when there was no response. "You're going to be a great mother."

And then, he was gone.

Courtney finally burst into tears when the airplane took off. Her only comfort was the strong kick in her stomach.

_**Agent**_

Trent tried to sneak up behind his girlfriend to scare her. But as soon as he took his third step towards her, he tripped over his own feet, making the contents around him shake.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Wow, you could be a spy someday, babe."

_**Alarm**_

_"Ugh..." _Trent covered his ears with his pillow as the alarm beside him sounded. The first thing he learned about his wife when they got married was that she tended to set her alarm clock for six o' clock, every morning.

_**Majority**_

Even though the majority of their friends and family thought they would never last, Courtney and Trent proved them wrong the day they said, "I do."

**_Locating_**

Five years after the _Total Drama_ series ended, Trent started to search for his old opponants.

The first person he searched for was a brunette with a firey temper.

_**Birthday**_

Although Courtney said she wanted nothing for her sixteenth birthday, Trent surprised her with a diamond ring. No, not an engagement ring, but a promise.

"I'm going to marry you someday, Court."

_**City**_

He loved dogs. She loved cats. His favorite color was green. Her favorite color was purple. Trent wanted to live in the country when they got married. Courtney insisted on living in the city.

They were completely different, and yet, somehow, they completed each other.

_**Maybe**_

Courtney didn't like Trent. It was that simple.

She didn't like it when he had that small, comforting smile on his face when she did something wrong. She didn't like it when his cheeks flushed if she got too close. She didn't like how his green eyes lightened up when he laughed and his lips would curl up. And no, she definately didn't like it when he kissed her for the first time and she could feel his heart beating.

Well, maybe just a little.

_**Power**_

"Trent, go get me more ice cream."

"Yes, ma'am."

Trent brought out the vanilla (lactose free) ice cream. He held it up with a single hand, the other on his chest, and bowed. "M'lady, your ice cream."

_**Reluctance**_

Courtney was obviously reluctant to try and get over her ex-boyfriend cheating on her. It didn't help that it was with her former best friend.

But with Trent by her side, maybe she could give recovery a chance.

_**Pride**_

Trent would be lying if he didn't say he was proud when he saw Courtney throw her wooden skull out her bedroom window.

_**Believe**_

"I... I just kept believing that if I waited long enough, he'd come back." Courtney dug her face into Trent's chest.

"Shhh... Shh... Courtney, it's okay." Trent would be lying if he said he wasn't hurting himself.

And with that, Trent picked up Duncan and Gwen's wedding invitation and threw it in the trash.

_**Replacing**_

Regardless of popular belief, Courtney didn't just say yes to Trent so that he could replace Duncan as her boyfriend.

_**Mythology**_

Courtney tapped her fingers on the table. "We could do our project on Athena, she was brave and smart, I love her."

Trent shook his head. "No, that's what everyone's going to do." He laughed. "Even Lindsay. Ironic, her and Tyler are doing the goddess of wisdom."

"Hades?"

"Gross."

Courtney scowled. "Well, then, Mr. Smarty Pants, what do you want to do?"

Trent smiled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Aphrodite, the goddess of love."

_**Fairy**_

"Your favorite book character?'

"Gandalf from The Hobbit, of course."

"Not Edward Cullen?"

"Please, that'd be like loving Tinkerbell."

_**High**_

Courtney was ashamed to admit the time she did drugs with Duncan after school, but being with Trent was a different high.

_**Sin**_

Courtney sighed in pleasure as soft lips connected with her neck. Her boyfriend, Trent, was an amazing kisser. He could make her forget her husband, Duncan, in minutes.

She knew that adultry was a sin. But if it was so wrong, then why did it feel so right?

_**Timetable**_

As soon as Trent and Courtney were sat in the first class seats of the airplane, Courtney spread a map across their lap. Trent raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so on Tuesday we'll arrive at about six o' clock in the morning. We can unpack for an hour and rest for exactly four hours. At eleven o' clock sharp, we'll get up and go to the restraunt, I made reservations-"

"Courtney!" Trent smiled at his wife, but playfully rolled his eyes. "It's our honeymoon, all I want to do is be with you. We don't need a timetable to plan out our day."

_**Drain**_

When Trent came home from practice with his band, the last thing he expected to see was his fiancé in tears on their couch.

"T-Trent... I-I lost our engagement ring! It f-fell down the drain!"

"Shhh... It's okay, I'll call a plumber... And Courtney?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Next time, just let me do the dishes."

_**Echo**_

"Courtney, Courtney.. Hey, Courtney. Courtney, can you hear me? Courtney!"

"Shut up! What do you want?"

"I love you."

_**Best**_

Although Duncan was her first love, Courtney had to admit that Trent was a _far_ better kisser.

She supposed it was because the two practiced so much.

_**Immune**_

Courtney could handle the strongest girls in a fight, the wildest storms, and Duncan cheating on her, but Trent's green eyes would always make her knees buckle.

_**Mix**_

"Trent... I tried to make you a cake for your birthday..." Courtney looked like she wanted to cry as she held a small bowl that held a white, thin sauce.

Her boyfriend sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Babe... It's okay. But I told you, you have to mix the eggs and cake mix before you put it in the oven."

_**Court**_

Trent thought it was ironic that most people called his girlfriend Court, a girl practically obsessed with becoming a lawyer and going to Harvard.

When he told Courtney this, she pushed him off her porch.

He didn't call her Court again.

_**Twenty**_

It was at the early age of twenty that Trent proposed to Courtney.

Although early for most, it seemed like he couldn't get married to her fast enough.

_**Vote**_

"Vote for Courtney! Vote for Courtney!"

Trent walked up to the brunette and put down a stack of posters. "Hey."

She raised a curious eyebrow. "What are those? Trent, what'd you do?"

He smiled and showed her the posters. "My band buddies and I got together to make you one hundred posters, we're going to put them up all around the hallways after school."

Making the posters were a lot of work, but the immediate smile that graced his friend's face was totally worth it.

_**Calculator**_

Courtney was more upset than she was proud to admit when she typed "Gwen" and "Trent" into the love calculator and got 79%.

She could breathe easy when she put "Courtney" and "Trent" and got 99%.

_**Gift**_

Trent raised an eyebrow as a neatly wrapped package was thrust into his hands. "What's this?"

Courtney shrugged. "Well, we're a couple, right? And it's Valentine's Day, right? Isn't that what couples do, give each other gifts?"

_**Cloud**_

When Trent was with Courtney, it was always like he was floating on Cloud Nine.

_**Reporter**_

"Trent, Trent Smith, is it true that your parents are getting a divorce?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"What about your sister? Is she getting married?"

"Lucy? She's fourteen! No!"

"Is it true that you got Courtney Summers pregnant?"

"..No comment."

_**Tell**_

"Why... Why would you want to date me..." Courtney sighed. "It's never going to work out anyway... It's not like Duncan and I did.."

"You don't know that Courtney." Trent grabbed her face and rubbed small circles around her jaw with his thumbs. And looking into her dark eyes, he knew he wanted to be with her forever. "Only time will tell.."

_**Dummy**_

Courtney dug her hands in shame as her too-excited boyfriend wrapped his arms around her after his ventriliquist act. "Oh, come on! I did great, right?" He laughed.

She looked at the two of them. "Yeah, the dummy was great." She took her eyes off of Trent and looked at the puppet in his hands. "And you did okay too."

_**Husband**_

Courtney wasn't exactly sure how to react when her boyfriend of four years knelt down on one knee on their dinner date.

"Courtney Madison Summers... I've been in love with you since the moment I set eyes on you. I love you more than life itself. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

So she did the first thing she could think of.

Courtney burst into a fit of tears. She wrapped her arms around Trent and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "O-Of course..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>True: Okay, that was actually pretty short. :( Sorry.<strong>_

_**But whatever, happy birthday Alexex. :) I know, I know, technically, your birthday wasn't actually today... I was just a little late, okay? :) I hoped you liked it anyway.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Peace, Love, Happiness**_

_**~True(:**_


End file.
